


sunshine

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Nail Polish, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: “I was busy gossiping. And doing Traveler con schedules. Mostly doing Traveler con schedules. And painting my nails- see?”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenyxies (berriesbloom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesbloom/gifts).



> i hope this is close to what you wanted

The back of the cart is familiar. 

Familiar in that way that, even though this is definitely a new cart, reminds Beau of sitting in the same one and traveling around with a bunch of weirdos she just met and barely trusted. It's nostalgic. Kind of makes her smile in a way that she doesn't usually. The guys are up front with Nott, just her and Jester sprawled out in the back. 

She's trying not too move to much, because she sure did get punched in the ribs real hard and even though it's only like five, Jester and Cad were both out of their spells. 

“I'm really sorry, Beau.” Jester had said, like it was at all her fault. 

“It's chill Jessie, I'll be okay.” It was just some bruised ribs, that's like nothing. That's a walk in the park. That's a stroll along a lake. She just can't put any kind of pressure on it or she might start pain crying, but that's a nonissue. 

“Whatever you say Beau.” And then Jester had carried her all the way back to the cart. 

Now she's just laying there, legs kicked out, trying to will her ribs back into place. 

Jester is digging through her bag, trying to find something and Beau figures she could probably close her eyes for a while. If anyone needs anything they'll wake her up. The cart rocks back and forth as it's pulled along, not really a smooth ride but again, nostalgic in that way that sleep comes easily. Hell yeah, day nap. 

With the nice breeze, and in the shade of the clouds? Ideal sleeping situation. She's living the dream right now. 

Maybe half an hour later, they're stopped and Beau slowly opens her eyes again. 

“Did we die?” Her head is over the back of the cart, just kind of yelling into the woods. A few birds take off through the trees but everything is quiet- everything aside from Jester who's been in the cart this entire time. Whoops. Jester's tail taps her shin and when Beau lifts her head up, Jester has one bright shimmery green nail to her lips. 

“They're getting firewood and stuff. I said I'd watch the cart. And the precious cargo.” She singsongs, big smile on her face. 

“Ha ha.” Beau says, but she's smiling too after maybe a second. “Were you bored?” 

“I was busy gossiping. And doing Traveler con schedules. Mostly doing Traveler con schedules. And painting my nails- see?” She juts her hand forward, a little too close to her face and Beau pulls her head back in just the last second before she looses an eye or Jester smears her polish. The emerald color shines in the few beams of light that manage to drift through the canopy. “Do you like it Beau?” 

“I love it.” She does- it's a pretty shade of green and it sparkles in a fun way. She loves it because it's on Jester- on Jester's gorgeous and soft hands, but it really is a nice color. “Complimentary. To your skin.” Hell yeah one required art history class, finally coming in clutch. 

“Cause of the sparkles?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“I can paint your nails too, do you want?” 

This feels like a situation that is fraught with opportunities to embarrass herself. 

“I absolutely do want.” 

“I only have green and yellow and you don't like yellow so I guess it has to be green. We'll match, that's great right?” 

“Super great.” She remembers that Beau doesn't like yellow? Beau's heart flutters. It seems like such a dumb thing to get flustered over, but her face warms up all the same. “Twins.” 

“Twins.” Jester whispers back like it's a secret before she pulls out the clear bottles from her bag, along with the green. “If you like it you can buy more and I can paint your nails whenever. I'm really good at it.”

“Yeah?” Jester takes her left hand, blowing on the fingers for... some... reason (it doesn't matter, she's cute, the face she makes when she blows on Beau's nails is cute) and starts putting on the lacquer. 

“I used to do it for my mom all the time! And it was very important because you would think you know, Ruby of the Sea, better places to look then her nails but-” Jester works quick, Beau almost misses when Jester switches her hands. “You know, it's the details. And when she's-” 

“I get it.” 

“Uh huh.” Jester waggles her eye brows. 

Jester's hands are actually super soft all the time. Always. Wow. Her own are rough, covered in callouses from years of combat and swinging her staff around, but Jester's hands are basically like clouds. Warm soft clouds. That are. Holding. Beau's. Hand. 

Her face feels warmer, and god, she hopes she's not starting to sweat. 

The first coat of green is shimmery, but kind of thin and Jester is trying to explain how nail polish works but Beau is just so distracted by how she holds the tiny brush and how neat the polish looks on her own hands. She tried to paint them black herself like seven years ago, and it had smeared all over her fingers. 

Dairon painted their nails sometimes, for missions that required a more public touch. Beau always thought it was a waste of time then. Molly had his nails painted too, she thinks maybe. In black and blue and purple. Kind of antithetical but- it looked good on him. Now the green looks good on her too. 

“Woah.” She says, lifting up her left hand until it caught the light. “It's like the color totally changes.” 

“It's all about eye cones, Caduceus told me. I don't know what that means but.” She shrugs. “I think it looks nice.” She lets go of Beau's other hand. “And now we match!” 

Jester makes a show of waving her hands until Beau catches on and starts waving her own hands, to get the polish to dry. It's five minutes of waving until they're passably dry and Jester is beaming at her the entire time. 

Jester presses her palms against Beau's, smile getting even bigger somehow. 

“And now we match.” 

Beau can't help but join her.


End file.
